The natural intervertebral disc contains a jelly-like nucleus pulposus surrounded by a fibrous annulus fibrosus. Under an axial load, the nucleus pulposus compresses and radially transfers that load to the annulus fibrosus. The laminated nature of the annulus fibrosus provides it with a high tensile strength and so allows it to expand radially in response to this transferred load.
In a healthy intervertebral disc, cells within the nucleus pulposus produce an extracellular matrix (ECM) containing a high percentage of proteoglycans. These proteoglycans contain sulfated functional groups that retain water, thereby providing the nucleus pulposus within its cushioning qualities. These nucleus pulposus cells may also secrete small amounts of cytokines such as interleukin-1β and TNF-α as well as matrix metalloproteinases (“MMPs”). These cytokines and MMPs help regulate the metabolism of the nucleus pulposus cells.
In some instances of disc degeneration disease (DDD), gradual degeneration of the intervetebral disc is caused by mechanical instabilities in other portions of the spine. In these instances, increased loads and pressures on the nucleus pulposus cause the cells within the disc (or invading macrophases) to emit larger than normal amounts of the above-mentioned cytokines In other instances of DDD, genetic factors or apoptosis can also cause the cells within the nucleus pulposus to emit toxic amounts of these cytokines and MMPs. In some instances, the pumping action of the disc may malfunction (due to, for example, a decrease in the proteoglycan concentration within the nucleus pulposus), thereby retarding the flow of nutrients into the disc as well as the flow of waste products out of the disc. This reduced capacity to eliminate waste may result in the accumulation of high levels of toxins that may cause nerve irritation and pain.
As DDD progresses, toxic levels of the cytokines and MMPs present in the nucleus pulposus begin to degrade the extracellular matrix, in particular, the MMPs (as mediated by the cytokines) begin cleaving the water-retaining portions of the proteoglycans, thereby reducing its water-retaining capabilities. This degradation leads to a less flexible nucleus pulposus, and so changes the loading pattern within the disc, thereby possibly causing delamination of the annulus fibrosus. These changes cause more mechanical instability, thereby causing the cells to emit even more cytokines, thereby upregulating MMPs. As this destructive cascade continues and DDD further progresses, the disc begins to bulge (“a herniated disc”), and then ultimately ruptures, causing the nucleus pulposus to contact the spinal cord and produce pain.
One proposed method of managing these problems is to remove the problematic disc and replace it with a porous device that restores disc height and allows for bone growth therethrough for the fusion of the adjacent vertebrae. These devices are commonly called “fusion devices”.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,865,848 (“Baker”) discloses a two piece intervertebral fusion cage having a ramp. Baker describes a intervertebral spacer comprised of two components. The two portions have opposed flanges connected by a screw to effect translation, and complimentary slopes. The components are inserted together in a collapsed condition. Post-insertion translation of one component relative to the other creates an expanded condition and the desired distraction. US Published Patent Application 2004/0230309 (“DePuy Spine”) discloses a two piece intervertebral fusion cage having a ramp. See FIG. 14D.
US Published Patent Application Nos. US2003/0135275 and 2003/0139812 (collectively, “Garcia”) disclose a two-piece implant formed by upper and lower halves, wherein the inner surfaces of the two halves form a dovetail joint that runs along a transverse axis of the implant.